Discovery
by Hyuuga-Zero-20
Summary: Read and find out. I'm not the type to give away a story.


Pre-warning: if u looking for lemons or limes in this, u ain't gonna find em. Well. For those who don't mind the non-lemon/limeness in this Fanfic, read on! First Fanfic, if u gonna review it, please go easy if she's no good.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I'm just one of many losers using it's characters for my own foolish reasons.**

**Discovery **by The Lord and Master, Ero-Sennin

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. You are to go to the Hidden Waterfall Village and there you will find and enjoy the Festival of Coming Age. The Festival of Coming Age is a festival for those who turn 17 within this month. It's not a romantic retreat... unless you make it out that way." the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama said, winking towards me, causing me to blush.

"Yes ma'am!" Ino-san said with her normal levels of energy. "But Shikamaru turns 17 too this month. Why isn't he here?"

"He said it was too troublesome and not worth it." Tsunade-sama said, shrugging her shoulders and sighing quite heavily. "I even told him you were going Ino and he said 'all the more reason not to'."

Ino-san's eyes widened, then she began to pout. "Is that so? Well, let's pay him a visit shall we?" Ino-san said.

"Hey! I got an idea! How bout we all go and get him! His house isn't too far from the entrance of the town right? So let's do it! Dattebayo!" Ino-san ran up to him and punched him in the back of his head.

"You idiot! I just said that! Man! How does Sakura deal with you!" Ino-san asked.

"Maybe she still likes me huh?" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Uzumaki Naruto-kun... the love of my life... I... I could never bring myself to tell him to his face... my feelings for him, how he gives me such strength and courage that I can't find from within me. But it's okay. I may only be able to admire him from afar but I'm okay with that. But, though it isn't Hyuuga-like, I was a little envious of Sakura-san. She had everything I wanted... Naruto-kun's heart, courage, strength and respect. She's so lucky...

"Oi! Hinata! We're about to go!" Naruto-kun shouted at Tsunade-sama's office's door. I didn't move. I wasn't too surprised though. I normally freeze up like this, mainly around Naruto-kun. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I failed to notice the hand that was now in my own, pulling me to the door. Wait... who's hand was it? I looked down and nearly fainted. Naruto-kun was holding my hand! What's going on! Why? Why is he doing that? Oh no... that all too familiar heat is rising to my face again. That most likely meant my face was getting red. Why do this only happen to me! It's not fair...

"Naruto. Release her." Neji-nii-san said to Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun gave him a look saying he didn't take orders from him but let go anyway. I was already missing the warmth of Naruto-kun's hand on my own. I quickly brought my hand, the hand Naruto-kun touched, to my chest, hoping never to forget that feeling. The heat once again rose to my face, making me very hot with my jacket zipped up to my neck. I have no choice. Ever since the search for the Bikochu, I decided that I'd be more careful when I was around Naruto-kun. He saw me that night... luckily, Kiba-kun figured it out and convinced Naruto-kun it was a dream but he still talks about it all the time. It's so embarrassing. It could be worse though... he could figure out it was me and think I was some kind of freak, dancing nude in the water... or worse... ask me to do it again... maybe with...

"Hinata-sama... we're leaving." Neji-nii-san said, turned and started to walk away.

I snapped out of my thoughts of Naruto-kun and I nude under the moonlight... wha! My nose is bleeding! Oh no! I thought of something like that! Forgive me Kami-sama! As we reached Shikamaru-kun's home, Neji-nii-san and Ino-san walked up ahead and Naruto-kun began to inch towards me. Needless to say, my heartbeat began to race. My mind began to wander... why was he moving towards me like that? What is he planning to do? Did he finally figure out it was me at the waterfall? Did he really want to see me do it again? Why was he smiling so... wickedly?

"Hinata... is Neji gay?" Naruto-kun asked.

Neji-nii-san? Gay? I... don't know... he did keep his hair very... pretty. I soon caught myself wondering if Neji-nii-san was gay or not. Neji-nii-san did spend a lot of time with Hiashi-sama but that's probably because Neji-nii-san never had a father figure and saw Hiashi-sama as one. Plus he spent a lot of time with Tenten-san, there were even rumors that they had taken each other's first kiss. I wouldn't know. I never got the courage to ask him about it. No... Neji-nii-san isn't gay, I'm sure of it.

"Na-Naruto-kun... I... I don't think Neji-nii-san is gay." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure? He looks like a girl with all that hair and all." Naruto-kun said, pointing to the length difference between Neji-nii-san's and Ino-san's hair.

"Naruto-kun, i-in the Hyuuga family, we are t-told to keep our hair l-long. It symbolizes g-grace and b-b-beauty."

"Oh... I knew that... so? Does that mean your hair is long like that too?" Naruto-kun asked.

"H-hai, it is, only I keep mine t-tied up." I said. Naruto-kun nodded.

"I see... hmm... so then... do you... you know... ever let it out?"

"H-hai... when I... uh...um... h-have to c-clean it." I said, starting to blush.

"Can I see you? With your hair down?" Naruto-kun asked me. If I wasn't seeing things, he was blushing. Before I could answer...

"Oi. Naruto, stop messing with Hinata. Or should I say flirting?" Shikamaru-kun said, poking Naruto-kun in the head. Naruto-kun only laughed it off and walked up ahead. Shikamaru-kun followed, behind me for a while until Ino-san ran up on him and told him to stop dragging his feet and move faster.

"Come on! Let's party!" Ino-san shouted. Shikamaru-kun sighed but followed her as she ran up ahead. Neji-nii-san was behind them and Naruto-kun behind him. It seemed that Naruto-kun was thinking. In all my years watching him... not like that... I rarely saw him think. He'd always scrunch up his face and cross his arms across his chest. Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like Neji-nii-san when he did that. Only he didn't look scary doing that. Naruto-kun looked very cute doing it. I watched him walk for a while. Then he turned around and looked at me. I froze in place. Why is he looking at me like that? Did he feel me looking at him? Did he... think I was weird for looking at him? As I was thinking, he flashed a huge smile at me, causing that bloody heat to rise to my face again. I turned my head slightly so he wouldn't see my face but I could still see his. He winked at me and kept walking. I looked behind me to see I anyone was there. There wasn't. So... does that mean Naruto-kun... winked at... me? Oh my...

"Huh... uh..." I felt light. I was moving but not walking... why? Why was I looking at the sky?

"Hmm... so you're finally awake Hinata-sama?" Neji-nii-san's voice boomed back and forth in my head. I... I must have fainted again...

"Hai..." I said. I looked around. Wait... Neji-nii-san was up ahead and so was Shikamaru-kun and Ino-san. So... who was... Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-...

"Uh... na... Naruto-kun!" I shot up. I wasn't moving like last time. In fact, I was laying on something soft and fluffy. I looked around and I was inside a tent. Outside, I could hear talking, laughing and a lot of screaming, mainly from Ino-san. I stepped out the tent and sat near the group as they talked around the fire. I started to shiver a bit. It was pretty cold outside, it being night time and all. Then Naruto-kun stood up and walked towards me. I shut my eyes and blushed, seeing him unzipping his jacket. Then I felt something land on my shoulders... I opened on of my eyes to see an orange jacket on me.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked, looking up at him but not his face.

"You looked cold. Come over and sit by the fire." Naruto-kun said. I nodded and stood up slowly, enjoying the warmth Naruto-kun's jacket gave. I felt even warmer when Naruto-kun wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." I said barely audible.

"Oh! Um... sorry." Naruto-kun said and let go of my waist. Oh, if only I kept my mouth shut and let him hold me...

"N-no that's not it. I... I wanted to ask you s-something." I asked, starting to shake a bit. I couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or the cold. When had we stopped walking?

"I'm listening. Hinata? You okay? Your face is getting red. You sick again?" Naruto-kun asked me. He placed his hand on my forehead... he's touching me... touching me... touching me...

"N-n-n-n-no! I'm f-f-fine. R-r-really." I said, stepping back and watched his hand fall off my head.

"Okay... but you really do look sick. You should lay down." Naruto-kun said, clearly worried for me.

But why? Why did he care so much for me now? Three years ago, when he left with Jiraiya-sama, he said he would make Sakura-san his wife. She simply laughed it off (then punched him quite hard in his face) and told him it would never happen. But, a little later, after he left, she kept saying that she missed him and now wouldn't mind it too much if he did marry her. Of course we were all still children so talk like that were normally disregarded as jokes or acts of stupidity. But she always said when Naruto-kun returns, she was going to have this huge wedding and the whole village would be invited. She made wedding plans and looked into honeymoon locations and all. But, when Naruto-kun did return, he had Sasuke-kun with him. Sakura-san immediately ran to Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun had grown, he looked stronger (his muscles had tightened and grew in size. His short, spiky blonde hair that I had grown to love had become long, long enough for him to put it into a small ponytail, and he matured. He wasn't nearly as childish as he once had been. Of course he still had his moments.) After Sakura-san once again declared her love for Uchiha Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun told her if there was to be anything at all between them, she'd have to be willing to bear his child/children. She agreed, much to Naruto-kun's dismay. He stopped hanging out with them for a long while and sulk. I, naturally, watched him walk around Konoha aimlessly and I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to talk with him. Only... that didn't turn out the way that I would have hoped.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Na-Naruto-kun." I found him at his old training grounds._

"_Huh? Oh, it you Hinata." Naruto-kun said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that Hinata!" he added, seeing the disappointment in my face._

"_A-are you o-okay?" I asked, trying not to stutter, failing miserably._

"_Y-yeah. I, uh, was thinking is all." Naruto-kun said, smiling weakly._

"_Y-you know... no one t-thought you'd bring Sasuke-kun back. We were all surprised." I said._

"_Yeah. I know. So much for what Sakura-ch... Sakura said in all those letters." Naruto said, dropping the -chan in Sakura-san's name._

"_T-true, Sakura-san is gone but that doesn't m-mean that t-there a-aren't other w-women looking at you Naruto-kun." I said._

"_Like who?" he asked, starting to get excited. Should I tell him?_

"_Uh... well... I ...uh..." I stuttered again._

"_Oh. I see. It's alright. Well. I best be going now." Naruto-kun said and turned around. "Oh and thanks. Thanks to you, I realized that I like someone other than Sakura. See ya!" he said and ran off. It was here that I realized I helped him like he always helped me. I started home, then began to wonder who the other person was. _

**End Flashback**

To this day, I never did figure out who it was.

"Hinata? Hey!" Naruto-kun stood really close to my face. I began to blush. I shut my eyes and brought my hands to my chest in a futile attempt to stop my heartbeat from racing. I leaned back, preparing for a head butt like last time. Only, when I shot forward, I popped my head back by mistake, and my lips hit something soft. I could hear Ino-san gasp and feel Neji-nii-san's chakra start to flow, Byakugan activated. I didn't know what was going on so I opened my eyes to see my lips pressed against Naruto-kun's. I was kissing Naruto-kun!My eyes widened, and what happened next what something no one expected. Naruto-kun wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. The blood at my face burned like never before as I slowly closed my eyes and let him kiss me. That night, I made a discovery. I now know who the girl was.

Hi! I'm new here. Uh... this is my first fic. Ever! So, uh... go easy on me. Oh! And review are welcome and are greatly appreciated. Please and thank you. Wanna flame me? Fine. (Puts on fireproof jacket) Okay, bring it on!


End file.
